Is that all right?
by Caliadne
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Voldemort est mort et Harry aussi, laissant derrière lui une Ginny qui doit prendre une décision difficile.


C'était le premier jour de l'été et, à Poudlard, le parc était noir de monde. Sous le soleil plombant de cette matinée de juin, on n'entendait pas les rires d'élèves insouciants, mais plutôt des pleurs, des sanglots et des lamentations.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite de Voldemort, ici même à l'école de sorcellerie. Harry Potter l'avait battu, mais avait été grièvement blessé et avait passé dix jours à Sainte-Mangouste avant de finalement succomber à ses blessures. Aujourd'hui, des sorciers des quatre coins du monde étaient réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur héros, tombé au combat.

Son cercueil, blanc aux moulures dorées, reposait sur la rive du lac, entouré de tous les amis du Survivant. Et de Ginny. Ginny, qui avait passé les dix jours au chevet de son petit ami, avait les yeux rouge vif de n'avoir arrêté de pleurer depuis sa mort. Tout le monde la plaignait, tentait de son mieux de la réconforter, se disait à quel point ça devrait être affreux de perdre son amour à un si jeune âge.

Ginny se maudissait.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Ginny avait passé les trois derniers mois dans les bras d'un autre. Ces mois où Harry, occupé par les Horcruxes, n'avait pas su donner à Ginny l'affection qu'elle recherchait, elle était allée la chercher ailleurs. Chez Drago Malefoy. Ce qui n'était au début qu'une histoire purement physique était devenue plus importante qu'elle ne devait. Ginny s'était vite trouvé des sentiments pour le Serpentard. Sentiments réciproques, puisque Drago tentait de la convaincre de laisser Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas pu.

Ginny leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son amant, par-dessus les têtes de la foule qui les séparait. Il tenait une jeune femme par la taille et esquissa un sourire en direction de la rouquine. Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues et baissa les yeux.

Evidemment, Malefoy était déjà passé à autre chose. Ginny se fustigea mentalement de ressentir de la jalousie. Quel droit avait-elle sur Drago ? Aucun. Il n'avait été qu'une erreur, un fantasme de jeune fille. Il continuerait sa vie et elle la sienne. À commencer par l'oublier et faire le deuil d'Harry. Et puis, si elle avait de la chance, elle n'aurait plus jamais à croiser celui qui avait été son amant. Elle pourrait l'oublier.

Pourquoi, alors, n'arrivait-elle pas à arrêter de penser à lui ?

Le sourire de Drago mourut sur ses lèvres quand Ginny baissa la tête sans le lui rendre. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir être à ses côtés, la réconforter dans ce moment difficile. Il aurait voulu oublier les deux dernières semaines sans elle où, comme un lâche, il s'était jeté dans les bras et dans le lit de la première venue. S'il aimait Ginny autant qu'il le prétendait, il aurait dû rester à ses côtés, qu'elle le veuille ou non, pas fuir à la moindre complication comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais était-ce si mal ? Ginny avait bien montré qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Potter et que son aventure avec Drago n'avait été qu'un passe-temps. Etait-ce si répréhensible que Drago cherche à noyer la douleur d'un amour perdu chez Astoria ? Ginny lui avait fait mal et il ne lui devait rien.

Pourquoi, alors, avait-il le sentiment coupable de la tromper de la plus minable des façons ?

Drago vit soudain Ginny s'éclipser vers le château. Il s'excusa auprès d'Astoria et la suivit. Il la rejoignit à l'intérieur du Hall, vide et ensoleillé. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient au pas de course, l'agrippa par l'avant-bras et la força à se retourner vers lui. Elle le fixa quelques instants d'un regard dur, puis s'effondra contre son torse, en larmes.

Drago, qui avait pensé en la rattrapant lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toute la douleur qu'elle lui causait, ne pouvait que l'entourer de ses bras en murmurant des mots insignifiants, mais calmants. Toutefois, une partie mesquine de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la raison de ses sanglots – la perte d'Harry ou la sienne.

Ils passèrent quelques instants, qui parurent une éternité à Drago, enlacés ainsi. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la rousse s'amenuisèrent et Drago put enfin distinguer le mot qu'elle marmonnait à répétition : « désolée ». Il se doutait bien qu'elle s'excusait non pas pour se faire pardonner les dernières semaines, mais plutôt pour les derniers mois. Il sentait aussi qu'après ce moment, une fois qu'il la lâcherait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Malgré cela, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les cheveux, tout comme il le faisait les soirs où ils se rencontraient dans la Salle sur Demande après une dure journée.

— Je t'aime, est-ce que ça te va ?

Drago avait murmuré ces mots dans l'oreille de sa bien-aimée, en un dernier effort pour la retenir. Ginny s'écarta de lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il vit dans ses yeux marron s'affronter plusieurs sentiments contradictoires : son amour pour le Gryffondor et son amour pour le Serpentard, son désir d'être bien vue de la population sorcière et son envie de ne suivre que son cœur, son deuil pour Potter et son soulagement d'être dans les bras de Drago.

Quand elle baissa les yeux, Drago sut qu'il avait perdu. Ginny avait choisi Potter.

— Non, répondit-elle presque trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Sans relever la tête, elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du blond pour se dégager. Quand il l'eut lâchée, elle fit volte-face et ressortit dans la cour ensoleillée pour être aussitôt entourée de famille et d'amis endeuillés. Elle avait choisi le rôle de petite amie du héros du monde sorcier, mort au combat, et Drago devait avouer qu'elle le jouait merveilleusement bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit à son tour, prêt à jouer un rôle qui ne ramènerait jamais la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras.


End file.
